Private Push-To-Talk (PTT) radio communication networks are designed for predictable and low delay performance and high voice quality. When a private PTT network is interconnected to one or more other networks, such as a public network or another private network, the predictable and low delay performance and high voice quality may degrade because delays from connecting to the one or more other networks may increase. Such degradation may increase if the private PTT network is interconnected over public carrier networks. In addition, a private PTT network that spans a large geographical area may include links to remote sites that have significant delays. In any case, a user of the private PTT network may not know whether a call that the user has placed spans multiple networks, encompasses high-delay links, or whether the call is only over the private PTT network. Thus, the user may be expecting the predictable and low delay performance and high voice quality that is expected of a private PTT network. Thus, when a private PTT network is interconnected to one or more other networks, there is a need to indicate the level of quality that the user can expect when placing a call.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and apparatus for indicating an expected level of quality in a Private Push to Talk (PTT) network.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to each other. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate identical elements.